


When you're good to Mama

by Kingu



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Burning, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, dubcon, fem!dom, mild ashpyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/pseuds/Kingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Heavy lends Medic to the Classic Pyro for an evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're good to Mama

A thing because I love big beefy fem!doms and I love Beatrice.

Part of a collab between me and Tastytexan, he's gonna draw some stuff and I'm gonna write some stuff~

This is un-beta'd so sorry if it's not great. Stay tuned for chapter 2!

\--

Medic kneels apprehensively at the foot of the bed, totally naked, the worn grey carpet leaving rivulets of prints in the skin of his knees.

He keeps his blue eyes trained on the floor as the Classic Heavy kneels silently before him, tugging the last laces of the latex bondage sleeve keeping his arms tightly held together. The cheap PVC pinches at the crooks of his elbows, his wrists sweating already, shoulders straining as the arm-binder keeps his arms tightly in front of him.

Finally securing a gaudy black leather collar, complete with D-ring, tag, and matching leash, around the Medic’s neck, Cheavy gives the ex-red a once over, his expression stoic as ever before raising to stand over the German. Medic gradually raises his head to meet the blank stare of the Classic’s goggles, awaiting the night's activities with withdrawn acceptance. 

However, when the older man walks slowly around him, the Medic’s eyes following his movements as he goes to the bedroom door, Medic wonders for a moment if this is to be his evening, simply left alone with aching arms to wait for his “Master’s” return.

Straining to glance over one shoulder, Medic’s stomach drops like an icy stone as Cheavy opens to door to reveal the Classic Pyro. His wide eyes go straight to the Heavy for some kind of explanation, mortified to be seen in such attire by the veteran Pyro.

“ _Was?_ What is she doing here?” Medic hisses, utterly confused.

The Stocky woman flashes the Heavy a fond smile, Her lips are unusually red, eyes smokey with makeup not normally worn by the hardened mercenary. Medic also notes an unfamiliar red handbag tucked discreetly under her arm.

Taking a meaningful step into the room, Bea regards the kneeling Medic with a predatory look.

“Lovely” She purrs, as the Heavy hovers dotingly at her side, seemingly basking in her approval.

Beatrice, as she’s informally known, turns smartly to the obviously fairly smitten Heavy. Medic’s noticed before how he goes all floppy and pathetic around her, personally he finds it a bit sickening.

“Well, I’ll give you a holler if I need anything, Douglas” Pyro gives the Heavy a dismissive nod, and he flounders, nearly tripping over his own feet to obey her, practically bowing out of the room.

“Of course Bea, whatever you need”

The old mercenary stops just before closing the door on his way out, fixing the bewildered Medic with a cold stare.

“Be good” He snaps, before shutting the door and leaving the two in silence.

 

Medic stares suspiciously over one shoulder as Beatrice clasps her hands together, smiling. She circles slowly and precisely around the Medic to stand at his shoulder, looking down at him with a sleazy grin, eyes lidded.

“Now then” She begins, and Medic is very suddenly drawn back to a memory of one of his school teachers, one of the kinder ones, but it unsettles him all the same. He swallows thickly.

“Beatrice” There’s a noticeable tremor in the German’s voice as he speaks, and he curses himself for it “I’m sorry I... didn’t know you’d be calling by. The Heavy and I… we- It’s not how it looks, you see”

Beatrice smiles down at him as he stumbles over an explanation, but she only chuckles, cocking her head at the Medic in an amused fashion.

“Not how it looks?” She quips lightly. “Sweetheart, You don’t have to explain yourself to me, I know exactly what goes on in this little, _love nest_ ” Bea acknowledges the dim bedroom before placing her hands over her knees and bending down to the Medic’s level in a patronizing manner, her large breasts pushing close to the Medic’s face. He awkwardly averts his eyes.

“And I know _exactly_ what a _dirty_ little boy you are” Her voice drops into a low husk, smiling with half lidded, sultry eyes. Medic immediately shrinks back away from her, flushing red up to his ears, horrified.

“Excuse me, _Fraulein_ , but I don’t think-”

Bea presses a gloved finger to his lips, shushing his protests, before trailing that finger down in a slow, teasing line over his chin, neck and chest.

“Now, let’s not get off to a bad start” She smiles tightly at the German, before straightening up, hands resting on her wide hips.

Medic’s blue eyes are glued to her hand as she leisurely reaches up and slowly pinches the zip at her throat, gradually unzipping her thick coveralls to reveal, to Medic’s surprise, a tight, black PVC bodice, barely containing her heaving breasts, cleavage practically spilling out over the leather. Her left shoulder is marred with scars matching that of her face.

 

The German stares, mouth dry and eyes nearly popping out as Bea reveals her Leather bodice, complete with matching suspenders and fishnet stockings. She let’s her uniform drop to the floor with a flourish, standing with indisputable confidence, eyeing the Medic hungrily.

Leaning down with a still gloved hand, she taps the underside of Medic’s chin, snapping his gawping mouth shut in an instance. Beatrice smiles all the while, taking up the free end of the Medic’s leash and wrapping it securely around her knuckles.

“Come” She says, in a suddenly much firmer tone that takes the younger man by surprise.

Medic stares up at the older woman with wary, narrow eyes, as she gives the leash a tug and begins to walk to a round-backed chair situated in the corner of the room, just by the bed.

Having no choice but to crawl reluctantly after her, his arms acting like an awkward third leg, Medic reluctantly shuffles after the Pyro, noting the sultry sway of her wide hips.

 

Beatrice deposits her red handbag onto the nearby dresser, before she takes a seat, sinking into the chair that her rear _barely_ fits in, crossing one leg daintily over the other, though really there’s nothing remotely dainty about her. Medic does what’s usually expected at him and sits at her feet, shoulders drawn up defensively, looking thoroughly displeased.

“Oh, don’t look so _tense_ , Honey, We’re gonna have a good time together, you and me” She reassures in a husky drawl, Medic can just feel the falseness in her pleasant demeanor. He continues to eye her suspiciously, almost flinching as he reaches forward to pluck his spectacles off, folding them neatly on the dresser, leaving his view of the world blurred and unfocused.

One nylon-clad foot raises to gently brush against the Medic’s cheek, making him wince in mute disgust as her toes graze his ear, the material of her stockings slightly damp from being stuffed in her work boots.

"It's been a while since I've had a nice young man to play with" She admits, though something in her voice fills the Medic with apprehension.

Resting her cheek on a closed fist, Beatrice looks down on him fondly, like a Queen on a throne. Medic grunts, repulsed, as her damp toes suddenly rub against his lower lip, pulling down to reveal his bottom row of teeth.

Medic whips his head away sharply as the Pyro’s big toe just barely dips into his mouth, tasting sweat, he spits indignantly, nose wrinkled in obvious disgust.

“ _Was_ in the hell are you _doing_ , woman- _oof_ ”

Quick as a flash, Beatrice strikes the Medic’s face with a solid backhand, leaving the German staring bewildered at the floor with a red cheek and split lip. Reflectively, he licks the blood away, before narrowing his eyes into an obstinate scowl.

Beatrice’s warm smile is gone, She frowns down her nose at the Medic, her mouth a grim line. She snatches up Medic’s face between her thick fingers, squishing his cheeks and making him pout ridiculously, leaning in close.

“Let’s get a few things straight, You will address me as Ma'am’ or Mistress, and speak only when spoken to. We don’t want Heavy knowing what a naughty little nurse you’ve been, so you’d be wise to behave. Are we clear?” She gives him a firm shake, before Medic gradually nods.

“Good” She says, chipper, though she roughly pushes his face away, settling back comfortably in her chair.

“Now, Mama’s had a hard day” She sighs theatrically, her tone light and condescending as though talking to a child, and that really makes Medic’s teeth grind, “Mama’s feet are in desperate need of some TLC”

Smirking, Bea pushes her sweaty foot against the German’s mouth, and immediately he sucks in his lips, turning his nose up at the offending limb. Bea’s smile falters, giving the leather leash a sharp, reprimanding tug. She grinds the ball of her foot against the Medic’s lips, smearing the small amount of blood there and smushing her toes against the underside of his nose, flattening it up like a pig. Medic grunts in protest all the while, eyes squeezing shut.

“Such a badly behaved little thing” She tuts “Do I need to call Heavy back in?”

The Medic pauses in his struggling, the threat of the Heavy lingering in the back of his mind. Though she has some seriously revolting kinks, Beatrice certainly seems like the lesser of the two evils at the moment. He doesn’t want to _know_ what the Classic Heavy would do to him if he’d upset her in any way. With a heavy sigh, he concedes.

Painfully slowly, Medic swallows, before forcing his own mouth open the tiniest sliver, his tongue just peeking over his split bottom lip. Beatrice’s smile widens. She wastes no time in slipping her warm, big toe into the Medic’s mouth, nylon sliding over his wet tongue as she gives a pleased hum.

“Good boy” She breathes, slumping down a little in her chair to push her foot further into the Medic’s waiting mouth, reveling in that hot, cushiony tongue beneath her toes.

Medic restrains a gag and wills himself not to look too revolted, saliva pools in his mouth and threatens to spill down his chin as Bea slowly rubs against his tongue, feeling the nylon of her stockings grow slick and damp.

“Give Mistress a suck” She orders, bringing a hand up to cup and squeeze her breasts, the other slipping down between her bulky thighs to lightly tease at her crotch through the latex of her bodice, sliding a finger excruciatingly slowly between her folds.

Reluctantly, the German wraps his lips around her big toe, sucking sweat from the material and tasking the musk of her boots, closing his eyes and desperately trying to block out the dire situation he was finding himself in.

Beatrice gives a throaty, approving moan, urging the rest of her toes into Medic’s warm mouth, wiggling them as he sucks and undulates his tongue against the underside and in between her toes, tonging at the ball of her foot as she pushes it even further into his mouth.

Eventually, the Pyro pulls her toes free with a wet pop, before presenting the arched sole of her foot to the subdued man, gazing down at him expectantly. The German grimaces, though he grudgingly stretches his tongue out to trace the arch of her bony foot, licking from heel to ball.

Tilting her head back with a guttural moan, Beatrice grinds against her fingers with a little jerk of the hips, flexing her toes as the Medic works the aching sole of her foot with his mouth.

“Mmm, That’s it” She exhales, enjoying how his breath warms the rough skin of her foot. Feeling the time is right, Bea draws her leg away, licking her lips.

 

“ _Very good_. Now, how about a kiss?” The Pyro chimes, and the Medic looks up from licking the inside of his own mouth, trying to clear away the taste. He raises one shapely eyebrow in a quizzical manner. Surely she didn’t want his mouth on hers? Not after he’d been tasting her clammy foot. Medic raises a shoulder in a little shrug, and she gives an amused snicker at his unsure expression.

Slowly, she uncrosses her legs, spreading them wide, knees open before the younger man, smirking all the while.

“Not on the mouth, Silly” She titters coyly at the Medic’s horrified expression. There’s a long moment of silent, Medic looks up at her somewhat pleadingly, giving the tiniest shake of his head.

Beatrice’s smile falls into an unimpressed, rather tired look. She gives a hefty sigh, before reaching a hand out a hand to grip the Medic’s perfectly styled forelock, dragging the doctor closer until he can feel her warmth against his skin.

Medic swallows thickly as her hand slips down to pull aside the crotch of her bodice, exposing the plump, unshaven lips of her pussy, spreading them open with her fingers and  revealing her sex, already slick with arousal.

The German feels his flaccid cock twitch at the smell of her musk, the heat that practically pours from between her legs. He eyes the glistening wetness of her lips, the way it flattens her grey pubic hair. She’s so _wet_ already, the Medic just can’t help but feel heat stirring in his loins.

“Go on, don’t be shy” She urges, spreading her thighs as far as they will allow, pushing her hips to the very edge of the chair. Her grip in the Medic’s hair softens to more like a guiding hold, rather than a forceful one. She clearly wants him to do this of his own accord. No woman wants to force a man to pleasure her, he’s got to want it, Medic concludes to himself.

When Medic makes no signs of moving, just staring at her begrudgingly, Beatrice tuts, her hand goes from gripping his hair to pinching his nose, squeezing his nostrils shut and pulling the cartilage up harshly, pinning it back to resemble a snout. Automatically, the Medic’s mouth falls open to allow him to breathe, but that doesn’t satisfy Beatrice, who leers at him with a an unimpressed sneer.

“Come on, show me your tongue” She chides down at the Medic struggling feebly in her grasp, trying to wrench his nose free. When the doctor twists his face free of her hand, a defiant snarl on his face as he shrinks back like a cornered animal, Beatrice scowls.

“ _Right_ ” She says, tone clipped, once again reminding Medic of his strict school teachers. He watches cautiously as she leans over to fumble about in her handbag, her wet cunt still fully exposed as she she pulls out a zippo lighter and half-empty packet of cigarettes.

With a smooth flick of the wrist, the Pyro ignites the lighter with practiced ease, the subtle glow of the flame making her remaining eye glow somewhat eerily. Casually, she leans forward to light herself a smoke, inhaling deeply before blowing the reminiscence into the Medic’s face, where he coughs harshly, desperate to waft away the smoke with his hands but unable.

Beatrice hums, eyes closed as the nicotine quickly warms her lungs. Medic watches, tense, flexing his aching wrists while she isn’t watching.

Suddenly, Her hand whips out, and Medic shrieks as she presses the burning butt of the cigarette to his nipple, he wails in agony as the sensitive flesh sizzles, burning into an intensely painful, raw blister.  

Medic hisses and whimpers in desperate agony, tears welling quickly in his eyes and knee thumping repetitively against the floor as he struggles to cope with the searing pain. He jerks and twists his body away from her, though she continues to press the searing butt into his skin, grinding the cigarette out before tossing it carelessly to the floor. The German screws his eyes shut, breathing raggedly through grit teeth as his chest throbs with a hot, precise pain, like he’s been stabbed with a scolding needle.

“Don’t be a baby, You brought all this on yourself. If you’re good, maybe I’ll kiss it better for you” Beatrice chastises. Medic only sniffs sulkily, wishing nothing more than to scrub the tears from his eyes.

“Let’s try this again” Beatrice says, and with her free hand she pinches the Medic’s slightly runny nose shut, guiding his head between her open thighs once more.

“Say “Ah”” She instructs, shifting her wide hips forward, pulling the crotch of her bodice aside and spreading her lips with two fingers.

Medic swallows, he steels himself before gradually letting his mouth fall open and his eyes shut.

Letting himself be guided forward, Medic flinches as he feels her heat on his tongue, and she gives a small hum as his tongue slowly traces up the folds of her labia minora.

Beatrice releases her grip on the Doctor’s nose, sifting her fingers through his hair instead as the man begrudgingly licks at her, tasting sweat and musk as he points his tongue and flicks it over her swelling clit, making the older woman jolt. Medic teases at her clit, from soft laps to precise flicks of the tongue.

“And I was worried you hadn’t done this before” She purrs down at him, petting affectionately through his damp hair. Medic’s eyes slide open to meet hers, but he can’t see much of her face past the swell of her stomach.

Leaning forward to rest on his knuckles, The German continues to lap and lick at her, gathering her wetness onto his tongue.

She sighs contently as the Medic pleasures her with  tentative, teasing movements. The Medic’s brow is furrowed, eyes closed and mouth open wide, searching out to taste her with just the tip of his tongue, reluctant to get any closer than necessary. For Beatrice, however, that’s just not enough.

“Do put some effort into it, Honey” The Pyro tuts, before curling her fingers tightly into the Medic’s hair and promptly smushing the Medic’s mouth firmly against her pussy.

The German grunts in surprise, eyes wide as his mouth presses against her wet heat, Nose flat against her pubic mound as she grinds her hips up against his mouth, Tugging at his hair all the while.

Medic continues to grunt and whimper, his protests muffled as she drags his head up and down against her, demanding attention from his mouth and tongue which he reluctantly gives, lolling his tongue out to lap and mouth at her near-soaking cunt with far more effort than before.

Beatrice gives a quiet hum, slowly undulating her hips against the assault of the Medic’s mouth, she keeps one hand firmly in the man’s salt and pepper hair as she relaxes back to enjoy his services.

“That’s better” She says, somewhat approvingly. Medic doesn’t know why, but he finds himself irritated by her totally composed state. She’s too unaffected, wet, but her breathing is steady and her voice as casual as ever. It’s a little bit insulting. Granted it’s been a good few years since he’s gone down on a woman, but he never thought himself _that_ unskilled.

Something within the German urges him to try harder, to turn the tables and make her unravel. He leans into her, dipping his tongue between her spread lips, before trailing up to circle and tease at her firm nub, bathing her clit in saliva. Bea’s thick fingers tense against his scalp for just a second, but she only sighs breathily, leaning her head onto one shoulder and regarding the Medic with an interested, but otherwise composed look.

The German frowns up at her, before moving with a burst of enthusiasm, mouthing noisily against her pussy, tongue writhing and wriggling, trailing up and down over her pink labia before rapidly flicking his tongue firmly against her prominent clit.  

Beatrice gives another pleased hum, eyes sliding closed and her head tilting back, raking her gloved hands against the Medic’s scalp, basking in the sordid, wet sounds of that hot mouth working between her legs.

The older woman gasps sharply as Medic suddenly latches his mouth over her clit and sucks _hard_ , making her throb with need. She bites her bottom lip, before looking down at the Medic with a smirk, tugging at his hair to get the man’s attention.

“How does Mama taste, Honey? Good?” She drawls down at him. Medic meets her eyes and nods begrudgingly, Knowing it’s what she wants to hear, and she grins back, chuckling lowly.

Leaning back in her chair, Bea keeps her thighs wide as she guides Medic’s head back between them, petting gently at his hair and occasionally humming as he continues to service her.

 

After a long while of trying his damnedest to pleasure the veteran Pyro, using all his best tricks to desperately try and finish her, Medic finds himself more undone then the Pyro herself. He’s panting against her, a dull ache settling into his jaw, his tongue feels heavy and slow in his mouth. He pulls away to breathe for a second, his forelock beginning to curl with sweat, cheeks flushed pink and lips puffy and shiny.

Medic dares a glance up at his mistress, only to feel his stomach sink. She’s still so composed, the barest tinge of pink to her cheeks, not a hair out of place on her head. She’s just gazing down at him expectantly.

“Giving up already? You’re not done yet” Beatrice quirks a brow, looking a little impatient.

Medic stares back at her somewhat pleadingly, before sighing, resigning himself to close his eyes and stretch his tongue out towards her yet again. But before he can taste her, Beatrice snatches his hair up in a tight fist, tugging fiercely and causing Medic to grunt in sudden pain.

“Less of the attitude, _Kraut_ ” She sneers “We’ll sit here for as long as it takes, I’ll use your mouth until you can’t even speak”

When Medic makes an effort to look apologetic, Beatrice promptly drags him back in, smothering his face with her sex.

The German feels pins and needles settling into his feet as he kneels before the Pyro, his jaw aching and straining as he works desperately to please her, mouthing and slurping shamelessly. His nose and chin are soaked in her fluids, saliva and arousal drips in copious amounts down his stubbled chin. His tongue is near numb, and Medic doesn’t _know_ how the Pyro isn’t sore yet.

With exhaustion and desperation sinking in, Medic gives it his all, sucking on her clit and even moaning against her, the subtle vibrations drawing a throaty groan from the elder woman. Rare as they are, her moans aren’t unbridled or breathless, and Medic feels like he could cry. She just won’t _come_.

Hours, it seems like he’s been sat here, and he pulls away for breath, a string of slick arousal coming away with him, only to have his head roughly shoved back between her thighs. Medic's eyes screw shut as both of the Pyro’s hands curl round the back of his head to grip his collar, grinding and thrusting her hips against his gasping mouth, smearing her wetness all over his lower face.

Finally, He hears her groan, though in _frustration_ rather than ecstasy, and she releases the struggling Medic’s head with a unsatisfied sigh. The Medic reels back, gasping for breath, his face slick with fluids and hair askew in random directions.

As he catches his breath, Beatrice regards the German with muted disappointment, Her cheek resting on a closed fist.

“You certainly need more practice” She says tiredly, pressing her foot against the underside of the younger man's erection, and Medic moans in shame "I think _you_ enjoyed that more than _I_ did"

Clasping the arms of the chair, Beatrice pulls herself up to stand over the Medic, who shrinks away, if not a little humiliated by her words as a bead of arousal drips from her pussy and onto the floor.

“But, as they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself” The Pyro remarks, before gripping the Medic by the bicep and dragging him to stand, said German nearly tripping over his numb feet as he’s hauled onto the bed, flopping onto his back rather gracelessly.

 

The German lies still as Beatrice climbs up to join him, the bed dips as she crawls up over the length of his body, though he cries out sharply as she gives his red, burned nipple a cruel flick. For a moment, Medic assumes the Elder woman is going to ride his cock, However his apprehension builds as she climbs ever higher, crawling over him until her knees are planted either side of his head.

Medic can only stare up in horror as Beatrice lowers herself onto his face, smothering his mouth and nose in wet heat as she grinds down against him, undulating her hips and humming contentedly.

Medic's world is engulfed in darkness, words muffled as the older woman straddles his face, her thighs clamped against his ears, the soft mound of her Mons pubis pressing firmly against his nose.

For the moment, Medic simply lies back and lets Bea use him as she likes, he keeps his tongue out but otherwise let’s her do the work. That is, until the realization hits him that he can hardly breath. He tries to pull out from under her but his head is clamped between her strong thighs, protests muffled against her pussy, grinding down relentlessly against his mouth.

Medic grunts and objects as his mouth is flooded with her juices, her damp pubic hair rubbing against his nose as she thrusts in a firm, steady rhythm, giving a throaty moan and tossing her head back as _finally_ she feels that warm pleasure  beginning to build. Beatrice slips her hands up to cup and squeeze her breasts, pinching her nipples as she rubs her slick pussy back and forth over the Medic’s mouth, chasing the pleasure and practically crushing the Doctor’s head into the mattress.

“ _That’s it_ , right there, Oh that’s _nice~_ ” Beatrice groans, as Medic’s legs begin to kick as flail as he struggles for breath. His neck aches but his lungs are _burning_ , whatever air he can steal is drowned out by the sheer amount of fluid in his mouth, a thick concoction of saliva and Bea’s wetness.

The Medic’s eyes water and his face feels raw as Beatrice grinds and writhes against him, he can hardly feel his mouth as her thrusts increase in speed, paying no mind to the German's struggles.

"You can breathe when I'm done" She tells him, just loud enough for the Medic to hear. Medic writhes in desperation, doing anything he can to push her closer to the edge, between sucking her clit to pushing his tongue up into her cunt, grunting with effort, feeling rivulets of wet run from the corners of his mouth and pool on the bedsheets. 

Bea continues to ride the Medic's slick face, thighs twitching uncontrollably as her composure finally begins to slip, and she moans;

“Mama’s gonna cum, oh god, _fuck_ , I’m gonna-”

Medic braces himself as Beatrice stiffens, her voice hitches, body shaking, as she sighs out a long, loud moan, flooding his mouth with her slickness as she rides his face to orgasm. Her legs quiver as she rocks against the Medic, drawing out the last of her pleasure, smearing her cum all over his lower face.

After a moment, and with a heavy, sated sigh, Beatrice swings a thigh over and dismounts the Medic’s face, who immediately sucks in air, his face red and head swimming. She chuckles down at him, smoothing her hair back into place, before giving the Medic's sweaty face an affectionate pat.

“Good boy” She praises, somewhat breathlessly.

The Pyro leaves the exhausted Medic on the bed, going to retrieve a much welcomed cigarette from her handbag.

 

When the Medic regains his senses, his tongue feels raw as he mouths at the air, trying to work some feeling back into his jaw. He looks down to see Beatrice stood by the bedside with her back to him, tugging what looks to be, at first glance, a belt, up onto her thick waist.

He watches in a daze as the Pyro fastens a buckle at her hip, before turning toward the bed, and he feels his face pale in horror.

“What’s that?” The Medic asks hoarsely, though fully aware of the cruelly large strap on protruding from her crotch. The Pyro giggles rather maliciously, taking a step towards the bed, causing the dildo to bob heavily. Medic feels his heart clench with dread.

  
“Your reward, Honey”

 


End file.
